


Sunscreen

by blackbirdcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdcastiel/pseuds/blackbirdcastiel
Summary: A ficlet where Dean decides it’s time to begin his journey with Castiel, officially.





	Sunscreen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, blackbirdcastiel here!   
> I wrote this late at night and English isn’t my first language, so please excuse any mistakes you may find (polite corrections are welcome any time)!  
> Enjoy your reading :)

It was four o’clock on the 4th of July, the afternoon of what had been a long, hot summer day for Cas and Dean. The breeze’s hands fumbled with the former’s hair, entangling it, while he tried to dig his feet under the warm sand. With a swift series of movements – hips to the left, then to the right -, he reached his goal, and he smiled softly. Then, he proceeded to take pictures of everything that surrounded him: the sky, a small cliff, the rocks a little bit to the right, even the tiny open-air restaurant situated near one of the entrances. This hidden beach was truly heavenly, he thought.

When he decided it had been enough, he laid down next to Dean and let out a deep breath. The size of the blanket they had brought was apparently of no importance whatsoever – Cas managed to place himself exactly where the side of his body touched that of his partner’s, which made both blush and laugh at the same time.

Dean had been watching him the whole time, truly mesmerized by Cas’ glowing complexion under the sun. He took notice of the reddish hue his face had turned to and reminded himself to apply some aloe vera on the careless man he called his own. After that, he examined the black wings tattoo at the bottom of his left calf. He’d lost count of the times he’d traced the outline of said tattoo, but he would never get sick of it. It reminded him how much of an angel the wearer was for him – not that he ever forgot, though.

“Only you would get sunburnt after being at the beach for half an hour,” mocked Dean. He laughed, but Cas’ red nose and cheeks only made him cuter and impossible to resist.

“I told you I needed to buy some sunscreen!” replied Cas with a slight frown. Feeling Dean’s gaze on him, he laid his head back and covered his face with the book he had brought. “Stop staring at me.”

He obliged, shifting his look toward the horizon. The sea was calm. A medium sized ship which was embellished with multiple flags made its way across the scenery without making any noise, which Dean was grateful for. Deep inside, he felt kind of giddy, so peace was what he really needed to put his thoughts in place.

Every night from the 1st of January to the 3rd of July, Dean had stayed up late planning this moment. One could say it was his New Year’s resolution, but being honest, he had been thinking about it the moment his lover’s eyes and his met for the first time ten years ago. How could he have waited this long, you may ask? Well, let’s just say the past hadn’t had any mercy on either.

But today, the 4th of July, Dean Winchester would do it.

“Cas,” he started. He choked on his own words when he tried to speak, so it took a while for him to regain his composure.

“Hmm?”

“ _Will you marry me?_ ”

Cas sat up immediately, throwing the book off to his side. He showed the biggest smile his mouth would allow him to, but he did not say anything. He admired his lover’s ravishing green eyes and the numerous freckles that showed up once every other summer before cupping his face and crashing his lips against Dean’s. They had kissed many, many times before, yet today it felt like the first time.

“Is that a yes?”

”Not a yes, but _a thousand_.”

After sharing loving kisses for hours, the sky began to show a lilac line where the ocean and it met. Suddenly, a firework from a house nearby went off, startling them, but they stayed in the same position. Cas was certain that he would never remember a 4th of July as special as this one; Dean, on the other hand, started to believe that night time would never arrive as long as he kept looking into his sunshine’s eyes.


End file.
